The present invention is generally directed at wheelchairs. More specifically, the present invention includes a pair of ergonomic extension handles attachable to existing wheelchair handlebars such that the extension handles are positioned in a generally upward direction as opposed to a generally horizontal direction.
Wheelchairs are well known in the art as a means of assisting or transporting those who have a difficult time of walking, or cannot walk, on their own. Foldable wheelchairs, especially those that bring opposing sides together, are also well known in the art, especially as a means of reducing the overall footprint of a wheelchair so that it can be conveniently stored or more easily placed inside a vehicle during transport. This is especially important in areas and facilities where there are a high volume of wheelchairs with limited storage area for keeping the wheelchairs when not in use, including for example hospitals and airports.
There exist in the art a wide variety of examples which attempt to reduce the overall size of the wheelchair in its folded state so as to take up as little space as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,918 suggests a foldable wheelchair having two rearwardly extending handlebars by which an assistant can grasp to push and maneuver the wheelchair. However, because of the positioning of the handlebars, most assistants must flexion their torso, or bend downward, when grasping the handlebars in maneuvering the wheelchair. Further, it is also generally necessary that the assistant grip the handlebars with their wrists bent at a downward angle, or wherein the wrist is positioned with ulnar deviation. Both torso flexion and ulnar deviation of the wrist can lead to discomfort and back or wrist pain as both these positions are non-relaxed positions resulting in muscle tension and strain. Such occurrences are drastically increased in situations where, such as in hospitals or airports, assistants may be pushing wheelchairs for more than six hours a day.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,712 suggests a handgrip crossbar attachable to the handlebars of a wheelchair. However, because of the configuration of the crossbar and how it attaches to the handlebars of the wheelchair, the wheelchair is incapable of being folded without removal of the crossbar. Moreover, because of the positioning of the crossbar when attached to the wheelchair handlebars, most assistants must flexion their torso when grasping the crossbar in maneuvering the wheelchair. Further, it is necessary that the assistant grip the handlebars with their wrists rotated such that the palms are downward facing, or supination. Both torso flexion and supination of the wrist can lead to discomfort and back or wrist pain as both these positions are non-relaxed positions resulting in muscle tension and strain.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2013/01044691 suggests a handgrip attachable to a wheelchair handlebar. However, it is again necessary that the assistant grip the handgrip with their back bent and their wrists supinated, resulting in both back and wrist discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,606 suggests a wheelchair handle for use on a wheelchair handlebar. However, the wheelchair handle does not accommodate for differing heights of various users, ultimately causing torso flexion when gripping. Further, the wheelchair handle rearwardly extends past the wheels of the wheelchair, thereby increasing the footprint of the wheelchair.
Another problem that has arisen with the widespread of use of foldable wheelchairs, especially at hospitals and airports, is their theft. Because by their very nature foldable wheelchairs can be made compact and easily fit into a vehicle, hospitals and airports have experienced high rates of theft of the foldable wheelchairs. This can lead to annual losses in the tens of thousands of dollars, if not more, for large hospitals and airports. Measures to reduce theft, and yet keep the wheelchairs at these facilities readily accessible to patients or passengers who need to use a wheelchair, have thus far been unsuccessful.
There therefore exists a need in the art to provide handles for foldable wheelchairs that can be grasped by assistants of varying heights which do not require the assistant to bend over or hunch downward when maneuvering the wheelchair, to grasp the handles with the wrist in a neutral position, and which do not interfere with the foldable nature of the wheelchair. There also exists a need in the art to provide foldable wheelchairs with a means to reduce or prevent theft of the wheelchair from large facilities such as airports and hospitals.